Allen's Makeover
by mayapellyaoi
Summary: Lenalee decides Allen needs a makeover. After Allen came out to her, she decided the only way for her to get a man is for him to get a make over. Once Kanda see's the "new Allen" he cant help but want to fuck the boy more than he usually would. YULLEN RATED M- YAOI! LEMON! NOT RECOMMENDED FOR CHILDREN BUT FUCK IT LETS CORRUPT THE WORLD AND MAKE MORE YAOI FANS!


One Shot

Yullen R-M

Lenalee Stared at Allen in pure shock. Allen just came out. He was gay, and the best part he liked that demon Kanda. Lenalee didn't really care about Allen being gay. But now that means she can fulfill all her sick fantasies. For almost a year, ever since she saw Allen naked she wanted to give him a make over. He had the cutest body ever and she had the perfect outfit planned for him. Especially when he said he had a crush on Kanda, she knew she had to help him.

" So your going to let me give you a make over to lure Kanda in?" she asked. Allen nodded.

" I want him to see me more than a moyashi! I mean I'm attractive, right?" he asked, pouting adorably. Lenalee nodded. She dragged Allen to her room and texted Kanda and Lavi to meet her in a hour. Kanda just texted 'hn' and Lavi agreed. Allen sat down on a chair that was in front of a dresser. Lenalee smiled and took out all her make up. She picked a cute outfit. It was cute black shorts, with a pair of black lace stockings that reached mid thigh. She picked a typical black shirt that was tight and reached around his belly button, it had a white skull that looked lacy. She picked out white suspenders and some regular diamond stud earrings. Allen looked at her intensely as she picked out the clothing. When she was done she walked over to the boy and roughly man handled him and she turned his head.

"Jesus Lenalee gentle please"

" I'm going to teach you how to put make up on" she said " but first lets do your hair" she ted his hair into parts and slowly flat iron his hair. When she was done she styled it so it stayed to the side. She put the bangs up on a pin.

" This is eyeliner, it goes either on or under your waterline or maybe both. This is liquid eyeliner, it goes on the upper lid." she said, lifting the two items. She gave an example of how to use them and smiled when she noticed Allen was a natural when it came to putting make up, and did a excellent job putting it on. He put eyeliner under his water line and made a little curve at the end on the upper lid eyeliner. He had naturally light pink cheeks s he skipped the blush part. He added light shade of pink lip gloss. Once Lenalee was satisfied with his face. She walked over to the neatly folded clothes and handed them to Allen.

"Put these on" she said with a soft smile. He nodded and slowly started to strip. He was comfortable with his body. So he put the pair of shorts on, they automatically clung onto his body showing all the right curves. He put the shirt on and smiled seeing as it also fit him perfectly. He added the stockings and put his black boots on. He then added the final touches, his suspenders with the earrings and some bracelets that tied the whole outfit together. He looked at the full length mirror and smiled.

"You look so cute Allen!" and at that exact moment, there was a light knock on the door. Lenalee looked at him and nodded, he went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey guys!" he said with a bright smile. Lavi smiled back and high fived Allen.

"Dude you look awesome! Who are you trying to impress?"he asked. He knew Allen was gay and knew he had a thing for the demon. He looked over to Kanda who's eyes were wide. Allen walked over to the other side of the room to get a drink, he bended over to open the mini fridge and looked hard at what he wanted. Lavi saw Kanda's eyes dart to Allen's ass. His bottom lip was in between his white teeth. Lavi smirked and nudged Kanda with his elbow.

"Like what you see? Now is your chance to tap that ass" he said lowly with a light smirk. Kanda nodded, he also crushed on the white haired angle. Lavi smirked. Allen came back with a couple of drinks and handed Lavi a soda and Kanda a water.

"I know you don't like soda so I got you water" He smiled. He soon notice Kanda's intense stare. He put his hand on the boys bicep and pouted.

"Are you okay Kanda?" he asked cutely. Kanda scoffed.

"Moyashi" he mumbled and sat down.

"Jerk"

" Short stack"

"Dickless bastard"

"Counting on how you act I would think you wouldn't have a dick"

" If your so manly why don't you show me what you got?" Lenalee was about to step in when Lavi stopped her, shaking his head.

" Fine then" Kanda smirked and stood up. Allen was also smirking as he led Kanda out and back to his room. On the way there, Kanda helped himself to staring at Allen's ass. When Allen shut the door, Kanda pushed him up against it and his hands went to the boys hips.

"K-Kanda! What are you doing!" Allen said with a light blush on his face.

"Showing you how much I'm a man" he said in a low, seductive growl. Allen moaned lowly at the sound. Kanda smirked and started to kiss the boys neck. He slowly nibbled and sucked on the angles neck. Leaving behind angry red marks. Allen moaned again, wrapping his arms around the older's neck.

Kanda captured Allen's lips in a heated, hot kiss. The boys lips were soft and inviting. Making Kanda want more. His tongue swiped Allen's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. He happily opened his mouth, letting Kanda's tongue slip into his mouth. Kanda explored the hot cavern, absolutely loved the younger's taste. The tongues were soon battling for dominance. Kanda soon winning take over the kiss once more. They made out until the need for air was too great. They pulled away from each other and soon moved it to the bed. Kanda stood up and took his shirt off, seeing the other do the same. He soon attacked the boys chest, planting kisses and more bite marks. He soon started to pay attention to the boys neglected nubs. Kanda's tongue darted out and sucked lightly on the boys pink nipple. He licked the pink nub a couple of times , seeing it harden quickly. Allen released a low moan when Kanda bit the nub and smirked at the reaction. He soon started to kiss down the younger's body. His tongue dipped into Allen's navel. He whimpered and tugged Kanda's long hair.

"Please..."

"Please what Allen?" he smirked as he played with the hem of Allen's shorts.

"Please...touch me" he whimpered more. Kanda smirked and took both his and the boys pants off. He saw Allen's eyes widen as his hard cock was set free from its confinement. He automatically spread his legs, perfect" he went in between the boys legs and spread his cheeks slightly. He smirked more. He slowly ran his tongue over Allen's pink hole. Allen released a chocked moan.

"K-Kanda!" he blushed. Kanda smirked more.

" What? You like?" he nodded cutely with a light blush on his face. He continue to eat the boy out until his cock couldn't handle the neglect. He quickly checked Allen's draws, only to find a half used bottle of lube. He took it out with a light smirk.

"You play with yourself don't you?" he said. Allen nodded and bit his lip grabbing the bottle of lube.

"I'll prep myself. Just sit back and enjoy." he smiled and spread his legs. He lubed three fingers up and slowly teased his hole. Soon slipping his finger in. he moaned softly, knowing where his prostate was by heart from all the lonely nights. Kanda sit back and smirked. His hand slowly stroking his cock. Allen moved his finger back and fourth, moaning again slowly slipping another finger in. he bit his lip and scissored his hole, stretching himself. He moaned loudly when he pressed onto his prostate by accident. Kanda couldn't handle this anymore. He removed Allen's hands, and slammed his cock into him quickly. Allen moaned loudly, Kanda found his prostate automatically. He slowly started roughly slamming into the boy ex-virgin hole. Soon Allen was screaming.

"F-Fuck! Kanda more! Harder" he begged. Kanda complied, his hips snapping as his thrust became harder and faster. Allen couldn't even make sentences anymore. He felt his climax near.

"K-Kanda I'm close!" he moaned. Kanda's hands went down to the boys neglected cock. Jerking him off as he thrust, adding to the pleasure. Soon Allen was spilling his seed into the others hand, moaning loudly. Kanda grunted as he felt Allen's walls clamping around his cock. After a couple of thrust Kanda came, filling him up to the brim. He moaned softly as he rode out his climax. He soon fell next to the boy. Pants filling the room.

"Does that prove I'm a man?" he asked with a smirked. Allen nodded and giggled.

"Defiantly"

"By the way your NEVER wearing shorts or anything that shows off your body again!" Kanda said seriously. Allen pouted.

"Why not?!" he exclaimed.

"Because you mine no one needs to see you body besides me"

"jerk"

"moyashi"

"I love you"

"love you too" he mumbled before shutting his eyes and holding Allen close. Slowly slipping into a deep slumber.

Okay here is my Yullen one shot. One of my many first OTPS that got me into Yaoi! Enjoy!


End file.
